Onimusha: Night
by azakor
Summary: Genshin The Last Oni to ever survive in real flesh. Is nothing but a bartender an exile to his own family. Will his true future as a respected samurai come about.
1. Chapter 1

My second story ONIMUSHA

Chapter 1: Shame of the Clan

"I can't allow this child to live, he is no Oni" The Oni Daimyo was disappointed in this little child. There was no sign on the infant that proved him to be an Oni or any unnatural being, he seemed "normal." Daimyo called upon his counsel to see what they decided. "He has Oni blood! Surely this child can release the second form." "This child has no sign, he is a mortal" arguments and raging conversations filled the room. The Daimyo was irritated he yelled out "SILLENCE!" everything turned silent no signs of air or nature too. Then he continued, "I have come to a conclusion. I have seen his mother give birth to him with my own eyes. But he bares no mark. He will live with mortals." Arguments then started to rage again. The Daimyo then took the baby into his own hands and went off. Without anyone around to see him he went to his castle. There he went to the highest floor in his quarters, and he said "I'm sorry." He extended his arm too the child. Purple souls started to go through the child and a marking was forming a dark line on his stomach. The child began to cry, but the Daimyo kept going sweat dropped from his faced and he began to shake. The Black Oni then appeared being interrupted the Daimyo stopped. The Black Oni said "My Lord Fortinbrass and the Genma have found our village is completely destroyed. Your counsel sir is dead I have managed to make to make it out alive." The Daimyo then put his head down he said "Go! Fight, fight for the village I will meet you shortly." The Black Oni than disappeared, Daimyo put his hand on the child's head "I'm sorry…son." He closed his eyes and when he opened them the building was on fire. Fortinbrass in his human form said "Oni. The last of the Oni, I saved you the last death." Daimyo took a sword. It did not change he had no more power left. He charged at Fortinbrass and was stabbed mortally in the heart. Blood then dripped from his mouth; he closed it and looked up, then spat at him. Fortinbrass then let go he was blinded he could not see but he can sense near by souls. He went forward and saw with the sacrifice of his own souls an empty cradle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Running

Taiyou the high priest of Honoji Temple was taking a stroll outside of the temple to get closer to nature. He then heard the faint cry of a baby and suddenly under a tree he appeared right in front of him. When Taiyou stared into his eyes the Daimyo said "My friend… Taiyou watch over son, Genshin" Taiyou closed his eyes and picked up the baby. -_ Years later – "DAMMIT!!!_ GENSHIN WAKE UP!! TENKAI NEEDS YOU!!" his partner Satska was yelling at him. Genshin got up he said "oh! What time is it, I have to go" Genshin dashed away to the training ground he stopped and said "Master please forgive me… I didn't mean too… please!!! Please please!!!" Taiyou got up and hit Genshin with a stick he said "Learn to forgive yourself WITHOUT DISRUPTING OTHERS WITH YOUR PROBLEMS!!!" Genshin then said "then what do you need me for master?" Taiyou calmed down he answered "Today you will learn the art of using a weapon Genshin was excited since he was only seven years old "Oh boy! What weapon will I learn to use I heard that the samurai use light sharp katanas and the Chinese use two short sticks attached to a piece of rope! Though I don't know what it's called…" Taiyou continued and gave big grin "You're going to learn all of them!" Genshin couldn't believe it he gave a wryly smile. He then responded "ehh… (I can't believe it I'm gonna die early.)" More years of hard work he had master most of his weapons in 120 years and he was now only twelve. Genshin hasn't changed much though he feels a dark calling. One night he was sleeping and had a vivid nightmare. The Honoji Temple burned to the ground but he saw one man in red chainmail holding a thunder enchanted sword, he heard a voice, "Genshin run away from Honoji temple do not warn your teachers. They will not believe you." Genshin heard such a familiar voice. He usually ignored such temptations like monks should but something led him to follow the strange voice inside his head's command. He got up, packed, and then left. Taiyou was meditating he heard the Daimyo's voice "My friend… my son has left. Do not worry he will be in good hands… Thank you… Taiyou" Genshin ran into the forest he kept running he didn't stop until he reached a far off village called Imasho.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family

Genshin started new life in that small town. He saw a samurai and few heroes passing along the city. Genshin was still a little boy, but he was found by the gun clan in the village. They allowed him to take the name of the gun clan. Like all gun clans they were scattered a family part of the gun clan raised him as their own. Genshin was happy he found parents who loved him, he loved them back. They were always close together until the night of the raid.

_-"Go save yourself!!!" "Everything is burning… I won't leave without you!" "No! It's the only way you have to leave the village you have to get out of here! For us… GO! GO NOW! GENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" "father…"-_

Genshin quickly woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating Genshin wiped his face with a towel. He eat some herbs on his table and sat on the corner of house and closed his eyes to think.


End file.
